Boy ! Don't mess with Hilary or Kai !
by JadePhoenix.393
Summary: All the while, Tyson keeps fooling around Kai and Hilary, but what happens when they decide to get back at him, and in the most unexpected way ? It's just a chiller. So... enjoy it. Oneshot! Edited


Disclaimer : No own, no sue.

Notes : I guess I had messed up quite a bit with this story. Finally, I took out some time and edited all of the spelling and grammatical mistakes ( and there were lots -- ). Also, I went through the whole of the available posting options at ffnet. So here's the product. Hope it's, at least, a bit enjoyable.

* * *

" TYSON, WAKE UP, YOU PIG ! We are getting late for school," a girl's shout echoed throughout the dojo. Tyson opened one of his eyes lazily, glancing around for the source of the voice. Instead, his eyes found something like water very close to his face. And the next moment, chill cold water was all over him. He jumped out of bed, cursing and swearing loudly.

" Will you shut up and get ready ? " he heard that girl call out again. He looked around to see Hilary standing nearby his bed, holding a now empty bucket.

" Hilary ! What the heck was that, girl ? Why did you do that ?" he shouted, angry at being woken up from such a nice dreamy sleep.

" You dumbo ! Its 6.45 am ! Hurry up, or we'll really be spanked today," she cried out, adding, " And as for that water, you should be thankful to me, now that you don't have to bath. "

" Huh, are you crazy ?! You are supposed to use a soap too while bathing, or did your little mind forget that ? " Tyson replied, still in a rage.

" Enough ! Get ready in 5 minutes, coz if you are not, I am gonna use the soap too this time, you get that ? " Hilary spat out an order and an answer, as she stormed out of his room.

Tyson glared at the retreating figure. Gosh, why the hell did he have to stand such nonsense sooo early in the morning ? Then, his eyes flew to the alarm clock lying beside. It read 6.50 am. " Oh great ! I must really hurry or else I am definitely in a serious trouble, if not Hilary, then from Ms. Bodkins," he muttered.

He hurriedly pulled off his PJs and got into his regular clothes. He then looked into the mirror. " Ummm... something's missing... Oh yeah, where's my cap ? " he exclaimed. He looked around everywhere in his room, but couldn't locate his favourite cap. " Okay, time for Plan B," he said, before rushing out of his room.

" Heya Hil, say sweetie, have you seen my cap anywhere ? " he asked, making a cute face. Hilary turned around surprised, hearing the sugared voice. But a look at his face told her the story. She sighed and said, " It's on the dining table, Tyson. You left it there last night after dinner. "

" Oh yeah ! Thank you, sweetie ! " he replied, keeping up the cuteness.

" Will you cut that out and hurry up ? " Hilary glared at him.

" Okay okay, chill. Fine, I am ready to go, _sweetie_,_"_ Tyson answered, trying hard to keep a straight face.

" TYSON !!! Now, you asked for it ! "

Hilary strode upto him, ready to whack him with her bag. But Grandpa lunged in and stopped her. " Later girl, you are getting late. Go. Now ! " he ordered, pushing both of them out of the front door.

" Fine fine, I know how to walk, Grandpa," Tyson replied, resisting Grandpa's efforts to shove him out.

With that, they both started walking to school. It was just a lane away, and so, it usually took them less than 5 minutes to get there, which meant to Tyson that he could get up at 6.45 am for their 7.00 am school. He looked around to Hilary. Her anger was starting to melt away. Great, after all, he was just goofing around with her. And if she went mad at someone, it spelt out disaster for that unfortunate person.

As the school gates came closer, they hurried up their steps. The doors would close any moment now. Whoa, they had started closing already. They both ran to get inside and finally, made it successfully. As they walked towards their classroom, Tyson saw Hilary give him a black look. " Oh no, hope it doesn't get any worse than this," he prayed. Luckily, Ms. Bodkins was a bit late that particular day, and they were able to get off with it, meaning Tyson won't be blasted off by Hilary. As he entered the large airy room, he saw a familiar face, among a bundle of faces, overjoyed to see the world champion. He hurried up to the owner of that face and gave him a high five. Hilary walked behind slowly, wondering what the others found so interesting about a guy they saw everyday. She could understand if it was the first time they were seeing him in person or something like that. But_everyday_ ! Some people really sucked.

She walked upto Tyson and sat down beside him. " Good morning, Hilary ! " a voice shook her out of reveries. She looked around to see a short boy with fluffy brown hair and invisible eyes ( or at least, they seemed to her that way ) waving at her. She smiled and said, " Morn, Kenny ! "

Just then, Ms. Bodkins walked in. There arose the usual hustle bustle of everyone wishing her, or rather trying to make a big noise taking advantage of the situation. But she cut down all of them. " Students, we are having a newcomer in our class today. I would like all of you to welcome her and make her feel at home. "

" You mean at school, don't you, Ms. Bodkins ? " a voice cried out from the back of the class. Everyone sniggered. Ms. Bodkins gave one of her frosty nosed glares, and went out to get that student in. She came back with a nice looking girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

" Welcome, Diana Lewinsky ! "

A murmur ran throughout the room. Every single guy of the class was staring at her awestruck. Hilary looked around, somewhat surprised. According to her, the new girl was definitely pretty, but she looked sort of... dumb. She was very much overdressed, everything on her carried a brand name. And there were very many things on her. She couldn't believe the guys of her class were soo stupid. Just then she heard a sigh beside her.

" Wow..." Tyson murmured dreamily. Hilary slammed him hard on the head. He looked up annoyed, glared at her for a second, before going back to his dream gazing. Hilary sighed. Seriously, why was she caught up with such a stupid bunch of people ? Really, only if someone else from her team had been there. Max or Ray or even Kai. Those guys definitely didn't ogle that way. But maybe... they too would do it this time, now that even Kenny was staring at the new girl. She let out a loud giggle imagining Kai ogling at a girl. But maybe her giggle went a bit too loud, as she realised just the next second.

" Ms. Tatibana, may I know what's so funny ? " Ms. Bodkins snarled at her. Hilary was snapped back to reality. Everybody in the class turned around to look at the most popular girl at the school, now maybe, the second one.

" Uhh.. nn..nothing, Miss ! I was just umm... daydreaming. Umm.. sorry ! " she stammered, surprised at her own state.

" You did better do that during the night in your sleep, okay ? " Ms. Bodkins snapped.

" But she can't _day_ dream at _night_, can she ? " a voice rang out, again from the back of the class. Ms. Bodkins glared, but wasn't able to pin point anybody, so dropped it.

Hilary gave a sigh of relief. Beside her, Tyson nudged her elbow softly, but mischievously, and whispered, " What's up, sweetie ? "

She glared back at him, with a ' say that once more and you are dead ' look in her eyes. He got unnerved and hastily turned back to his desk.

" Right then class, we start with Calculus today," Ms. Bodkins said, followed by loud groans. " Oh, by the way, Ms. Lewinsky, why are you still standing here ? " she added, noticing that the girl hadn't settled down yet.

" Uh... Miss, where do I sit ? " Diana replied, looking somewhat confused. Ms. Bodkins rolled her eyes ( accompanied by Hilary ), and pointed her a place to sit. Then she started on with her endless lesson.

Rarely fifteen minutes had passed before Tyson started to get bored. Seeing around, his eyes traveled throughout the room to Diana. Unknowingly, his eyes swept all over her. Suddenly, he felt a pinch on his arm, and winced. He turned around to hear Hilary hiss dangerously to concentrate on the lesson than dumb stupid things. Eeeww, this girl really sucked sometimes ! Seriously, with her around, he couldn't even mess about. He tried to imagine what Kai saw in her to include her in their team. Maybe, she had something he had missed. But then, Kai had a stupid affinity for odd things, and in this case, even people. Still, Hilary was the _limit_. But then, many guys around in his school liked her too. Maybe, there _was_ something he was missing. But no, why was he thinking about that when he could relish such a good sight ? As he concentrated his mind on Diana again, he heard a distant ringing. The first lecture was over. Great, just 5 more to go !

* * *

The day wore off pretty quickly, with Tyson ogling at Diana at every opportunity, Hilary banging him every 20 minutes or so and Kenny burning up his fingers and the keypad of his laptop by typing. As the bell for the end of the last lecture rang, Hilary quickly collected her belongings and stuffed them in her bag. Kenny too packed up his laptop in his bag and got ready to leave. Tyson got up slowly and gave a big yawn. " Tyson, will you please hurry up ? The training starts at 2.00 pm. It's already 1.30, and we have to catch up with our lunch before that ! " Hilary yelled. " Awww, chill girl, we won't die if we are 5 minutes late, okay ? " Tyson replied lazily, earning a wink from the new girl for the comment, before she spun around to get out of the classroom. He smirked, " I guess she likes me ! "

" You know what, Tyson ? If you delay us anymore, the next time she's definitely not gonna like you, as Kai won't leave you unscathed for turning up late," Hilary spat.

" Oh, that block ! Seriously, sometimes I really doubt his sexuality. Does that guy ever sees anything in a girl ? " Tyson fluttered, adding, " Except you, of course. " He winked at Hilary.

Hilary turned red. " TYSON ! Boy, you are dead now. You just wait... "

" Wait till what ? Till you tell your pretty boy what I said about him ? " Tyson said, smirking.

" No, you wait till I get my hands on you, " Hilary said in a dead and dangerous tone, as she strode forward again, the second time the same day. Luckily for Tyson, she was again interrupted, this time by Kenny. " Hilary, wait pleeeease... listen, we are getting late, aren't we ? Come on, let's go. Kai would be getting angry... oops ! " Kennny said the last sentence too quickly, realising its impact just a second later.

Tyson was down with laughter. " Oh yeah Hilary, go baby, go before your pretty boy gets real angry. "

Hilary eyed him with an extremely dirty black look. " Yes Tyson, I am going now. But you know what I am gonna tell him ? I'll say that _you_ had been trying to flirt with _his_ pretty girl and so, _you_ got me late ! " she cried out, " Just imagine what he may do after that, _sweetie_ ! " she said, smirking, knowing she had won this one out.

Tyson gulped. " Hey, no you can't do that ! I mean, I never _flirted_ with you, did I ? And... pleeeease, he did kill me if he came to know that we were late coz I had been trying to goof around with you, " he stammered.

Hilary smiled widely now. " Oh, I can do that, and with perfection too. And he's bound to agree as he' s supposedly _my pretty boy_, right Tyson ? " she replied lightly, enjoying every moment now.

" Oh noooooo... pleeeease Hil. I... I take my words back... Please please, don't ! " he begged.

Hilary burst out into a loud laughter. " You know what, Tyson, I love to see you like that ! " she quipped. She liked getting back at people who dared to have a go at her. And to get back at Tyson was sort of her favourite pastime.

" Okay okay guys, now that the matter's being sorted out, let's go, okay ? We are getting awfully late, " Kenny said in a worried tone.

" Awww chief, you should seriously chill out sometimes. This load's starting to get to your head, " Tyson waved off his urgency, " By the way, how did you find that new chick ? " he added mischievously.

" Tyson ! Please... " Kenny replied, turning a shade of pink.

" So... you liked her too ! See Hilary, I am not the only one here who was looking at her, " Tyson said, eyeing Hilary gingerly, as if expecting a outburst.

" Huh... you guys really suck a lot, " was her only reply, as she walked out of the classroom.

Tyson stared after her. " Seriously, girls are so unpredictable, aren't they chief ? "

" Mmhhmmm... " came Kenny's answer.

Tyson looked around. " Chief, wassup ? "

" Uh... nothing Tyson. I... I had just been thinking about Diana. I mean let's go and talk to her for a while or something... " Kenny hesistated, blushing crimson.

Tyson couldn't believe his ears. Kenny wants to talk to a girl ? Wow ! Just then an idea struck his mind. " Chief, I just got a splendid idea, by which we could both check out that girl _and_ escape Kai's wrath, " he exclaimed, " Come on, give me your cell and follow me ! "

Kenny did as he was told and walked out behind Tyson numbly. Tyson got out of the school campus hurriedly, and punched in Kai's cell number. The line got connected in about 5 seconds, and he heard Kai's stern voice, " What's it, Kenny ? "

" Kai ! It's me, Tyson ! Can...can you please come to my school ? " he said, in a troubled voice, adding, " _Now ?_ "

" What's wrong ? " he heard Kai's voice getting strained.

" Kai, there's been an accident ! A car just knocked over Hilary and chief, and... they are hurt ! Boy, I was so worried and couldn't think of anything, so I called you up, " he said hurriedly, in a hushed voice.

" Oh no ! " he heard the reply and he knew he had suceeded in making Kai worried.

" Uh... Kai, please get Ray and Max alongwith you too. And hurry up, I am dying here ! " he choked on the cell.

" Tyson, stay there still, and try to help them in any way you can, I'll be there in just a moment, " Kai replied urgently, ending the call with that.

Tyson smirked. Boy, he should really get into acting !

" Tyson... "

" What chief ? "

" You were just great ! "

" Mmhhmmm, I know that. Still, thanks for acknowledging that ! "

Tyson smirked. " Now, for Hilary. "

They hurried upto her as she was pacing around the school gates, waiting for them. " Where the heck were you guys ? " she yelled, as soon as she saw them.

" Oh nothing. Just that Kai called up, saying he's gonna pick us up directly so that we don't get late, " Tyson replied, coolly.

" Kai called up ? " Hilary asked suspiciously in an unbelieving tone.

" Oh yeah ! Of course he did ! After all, what is a cell for ? " Tyson said, looking somewhat irritated.

" Uh... okay, " she replied, still looking at him doubtfully.

" Umm... Tyson, look ! " Kenny nudged at Tyson, pointing towards the pathway. Tyson's heart did a somersault. Diana was standing there, most probably, waiting for the bus to her home.

" Oh great ! Let's go and talk to her, " he said as he strode forward towards her. Kenny jumped in excitement and went behind Tyson. Hilary sighed and then, she too followed them.

Just then, a Lamborghini drove past Diana and came to a screeching halt near Tyson. A dual haired teen jumped out of it, alongwith a raven haired boy and a blonde guy. They all rushed up towards Tyson and almost subdued him with questions.

" Tyson, what happened ? " Ray exclaimed.

" Are they okay ? " asked Max worriedly.

" Where are they ? " Kai asked looking around. As he turned around, his eyes met Hilary's, and she blushed, remembering the encounter with Tyson. But, she was surprised to see the expression in Kai's eyes. They looked completely bewildered, as if he was seeing her for the first time, and then changed to scarlet rage.

" You idiot ! You lied to us ! They both are okay. What the heck was that phone call for ? " Kai barked out at Tyson.

" Phone call ? Hey, but you said he had called you ! " Hilary spoke in bewilderment, looking at Tyson.

" Heya Kenny, you are fine. You... you guys didn't have any accident, did you ? " Max asked.

" Okay Tyson, guess we are up. Now, you explain it, buddy, after all, it was your idea, " Kenny mumbled, looking very frightened by the look on Kai's face.

" Hey, who wanted to check Diana out, huh, chief ? " Tyson spat at Kenny.

" Diana ! _Diana !_ So, this is all about her, is it ? You nerds, you had me waiting out there so long, just so that you could get on a plan how to make out with that slut ? " Hilary screamed.

" And you dared to include me in that ? " Kai shouted too, supporting Hilary.

" Oh, I am just getting some indications that I wasn't wrong back in the classroom, Hil, " Tyson smirked, looking from Kai to Hilary, " As for that girl, she's hell gorgeous, guys. Just give her a chance. Maybe you too should check her out, Kai, " he said, quickly seeing the look on Hilary's face, and then adding mischievously, " Or maybe not... " He smirked again.

This time Hilary whacked him hard, crying, " Will you stop that or do you really wanna that slut to screw up her nose the next time she walks past you ? "

" What the heck is going on ? " Max exclaimed.

" Umm... Max, it's better you don't get further into that matter, dear. It's for your own good, you know, " Ray replied, smilingly, as he understood the jest.

" Wake up Kai ! So, wot say ? " Tyson said, waving a hand in front of Kai's face.

Kai looked up into Tyson's eyes, irritated. That idiot was so despicable. But this time, he was gonna get back at him. He looked around for a moment and then said, " Okay, so where's this gorgeous girl of yours ? "

Everyone's jaw dropped open. Kai agreeing to flirt with a girl ? God, what next ?

Tyson smirked, " Right behind you, dude ! "

Kai gave a start as someone touched his shoulder lightly. He turned around to see a pretty blonde girl looking up at him expectantly. He winced. So, this was Tyson's gorgeous girl. Seriously, he was thankful he had his father's genes of liking odd things, because if normal people liked these sort of girls, it was indeed awesome he wasn't normal. But now that he had decided to get back on Tyson, he had to carry out his game.

" Yeah...? " he asked.

" Umm... I just saw you driving around in that dazzlingly beautiful car, and umm... my bus still hasn't arrived, and as I am new to this area, I was thinking maybe you could drop me home ? " she stated her desire to him, smiling that barbie doll smile.

Kai had a burning desire to goggle out his eyes at her request. And the way she described his car ! Dazzlingly beautiful ! Really, he definitely would stick around with Hilary than with such... sluts, yeah, that was the exact word for this one.

But he replied quizzically, " Oh well, but as you don't know this area well enough, and I can't possibly know your home, how am I supposed to drop you there ? "

She looked struck with that. " Uh... then maybe I could stick around with you guys for a while ? " she asked hopefully.

" Wow ! Took her brain a whole minute to think that out. Seriously, why the heck did I agree with Tyson ? " Kai thought.

" Oh yeah, you sure can ! We'll be glad to have you in our company, " Tyson and Kenny cried out happily.

She again smiled her barbie smile at them. " Thank you sooo much ! You are soo good ! " she replied.

Hilary rolled her eyes. Some girls _did_ suck a lot. Thank goodness, she wasn't like her, or she herself would go mad being herself. As she looked around, she saw Tyson and Kenny hopping around Diana, Ray actually checking her out too, and Max laughing his cute laugh, as ever. Kai was the only person there who looked as he still hadn't lost his sanity, moreover, was now getting completely pissed off.

Suddenly, Diana approached Kai and asked him, " Hey dear, do you have a girlfriend ? "

Kai glared at her and roughly said, " No. "

" Great ! Hey, but don't you wanna know why I asked that ? " she continued sweetly.

" Now she's getting on my nerves ! " Kai thought, while replying, " Why should I want to know that ? I am not even remotely interested in girls. "

Diana was taken aback. Suddenly, an idea struck Hilary. She caught Diana's arm, and whispered in her ear, " Kai is gay, dear. " Diana looked at her, flabbergasted.

" What ? " she asked. Hilary nodded at her. She turned and looked at Kai, bewildered. Whoa, she was trying to flirt with a gay guy ?

Kai noticed the look in her eyes, but didn't perceive its meaning, until she herself said it. " Umm... Kai, I am sorry dear, I... I didn't know. So, may I know who's your boyfriend ? " she asked gingerly.

He gaped at her. Boyfriend ? What made her believe that he was gay ? Just then, he saw Hilary winking at him. Then, he understood. Great, that girl had real good brains. Now, he could even have his revenge.

" Oh... It's okay. Umm... as for my boyfriend, you obviously know Tyson here, " he said, pointing towards Tyson. " Hey Tyson, will you come up here dear ? " he called out.

Tyson looked at him, flummoxed. Kai ? Calling him _dear_ ? Boy, what was going on ? He walked upto them and said, " Hmm... what's it, Kai ? "

Now, it was Diana's turn to goggle. " You are Tyson ? Oh my god ! " she cried out, the last part almost to herself.

" Uh yes, I'm Tyson. Something wrong, Diana ? " Tyson asked worriedly.

" Ohhh... nn.. nothing. I... I just didn't know you were gay ! " she stammered.

" Gay !!! Who told you that ? " Tyson screamed, dumbfounded.

" Oh no, calm down, there's nothing wrong in being uh... gay, you know. I mean, it's just sorta personal matter of choice or something like that... " she managed to reply.

" See Tyson, nothing wrong in admitting you have feelings for the same sex. " Kai said softly, bending down to place a kiss on Tyson's cheek.

" Kai, get off me ! What are you doing ? " Tyson exclaimed, more surprised at Kai's action than at Diana's reaction. Hilary smirked. Wow, Kai was better than even herself at acting. She herself hadn't expected him to kiss Tyson like that. But, she was finally getting her revenge for all the actions of Tyson, starting from early morning. She was enjoying it completely, and she knew Kai was doing the same, if his wide grin was anything to go by.

Just then, Ray, Max and Kenny came there. " Umm... what's going on ? " Kenny asked tentatively.

" Nothing much. Tyson's finally agreeing to the fact that he loves Kai," Hilary simply said, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

" Wh... what ? Tyson ll...loves Kai ? Did I hear that correct ? " Max said, shaking his head, as if he had got loads of dust up there, preventing him to hear things properly.

" Oh yeah, he does. Don't you, Tyson ? " Kai said, looking at Tyson with unreadable eyes.

Tyson was too stupefied to reply at first. Then, he spat out, " KAI ! WILL YOU STOP IT ? "

" Not until you admit that you love me. Or do you want me to kiss you again ? " Kai stated, closing in on him.

" Kai ! Nooo, you don't ! " Tyson exclaimed, as he tried to back out.

Now, Hilary was down with laughter. " Kai, please stop it now ! I can't take it anymore ! " she managed to say between fits of laughter.

Kai looked at her, amused. " Sure, after all, it was your idea. Anyways, thanks for it, I really had fun being gay, you know ! " he replied, laughing.

Hilary stopped in her laughter and gaped at him. " You don't mean that, do you ? " she asked unbelievably.

" Of course not ! Come on, I was just freaking you out ! " he answered, still laughing.

Tyson looked from Hilary to Kai. Then, it hit him. Those two had teamed up to freak _him_ out. And they had succeeded. As he looked around, he saw everybody was laughing, even Diana. Great ! Now he had made a nerd of himself, just like he had been trying to do to Kai and Hilary. Cool !

" Okay okay, Tyson, get over it now, buddy. Even I didn't get what was going on, so don't blame yourself ? " Kenny pleaded.

" Yeah... get on in the car now. We are already pretty late for training," Kai smiled.

" And hey, there's my bus. See ya guys later. Buh bye," Diana ran off with that, still laughing.

" There goes your gorgeous girl with her stupid fancies. Now, hurry up," Hilary said.

" Uh... right," Tyson finally stammered.

" But Kai, you were simply awesome. Seriously, for a moment I thought my eyes were getting outfocussed or something," Ray exclaimed.

Kai just replied with a ' hn '. " Hey captain, you really do not need to get back to that mode so quickly, okay ? " Hilary said, nudging his elbow, " Actually, even I wasn't able to believe that you were pulling it off so smartly," she said, reprimanding and praising him at the same time.

" Uh.. Thanks Hilary ! Is that okay ? " Kai aked, in a mixture of irritated and mischievous tone.

" Much better," Hilary said contentedly.

" Wow, you do know how to get about with girls, right Kai ? " Ray asked him teasingly.

Tyson and Kenny looked at each other in a slightly firghtened manner, as Hilary glared at him. But Kai coolly replied, " Well Ray, you gotta be smart around girls like Hilary, or else they'd slam you out before you even know what's happening. Like, for example, what happened to Tyson could have happened to you too. You wouldn't want that, would you ? " he asked in a composed manner.

Hilary burst out laughing, with Kai joining her. After a moment, everybody did the same.

Kai looked around. He liked his team getting closer to each other. And he had loved fooling around with Tyson. " Guess I am a bit too strict on myself. I should really enjoy out with these guys more," he sighed.

" Hey Kai, would you drive a bit faster, I wanna battle you and make you lose ! " he heard Tyson scream in his ears.

" Oh yeah... back to the training now ! " he replied, still smiling.

* * *

End notes : Yeah, so then, let me know whatcha think, 'kay? ( Lol, when I re-read it, I was agonising at my style and language... so yup, please criticise properly wherever you feel ( see, too ) a problem. ) 


End file.
